Cindel Towani
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 2 BBY | thuiswereld = Onbekend | vader = Jeremitt Towani | moeder = Catarine Towani | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = | species = Mens | geslacht = Vrouw | lengte = | haarkleur =Blond | oogkleur =Bruin | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = | era = }} Cindel Towani was een menselijke vrouw, de dochter van Jeremitt Towani en Catarine Towani en het kleine zusje van Mace Towani. Biografie Crash op Endor Rond 3 ABY reisde zij met haar familie door de Moddell Sector, maar de starcruiser waarmee zij onderweg waren stortte neer op de bosmaan van Endor. Cindel was toen net 5 jaar oud. Nadat de cruiser was neergestort gingen de ouders van Mace en Cindel erop uit, om enige beschaving te vinden, ze vertelden de kinderen in de cruiser te wachten tot zij terug zouden komen. Maar de kinderen waren erg nieuwgierig en gingen zelf de omgeving ook verkennen. Later kwamen Mace en Cindel weer terug bij de cruiser, maar hun ouders waren daar niet, ze waren alleen op een onbekende planeet. Daarnaast kreeg Cindel ook nog last van een griep. thumb|left|200px|Cindel en Wicket De cruiser werd ontdekt door een Ewok krijger, Deej Warrick, met zijn twee zoons, Weechee en Willy. Zij besloten de kinderen met zich mee terug te brengen naar hun huis. Daar aangekomen maakte Deej's vrouw Shodu een geneesmiddel voor Cindel van geneeskrachtige planten van Endor. Cindel werd goede vrienden met Deej's jongste zoon, Wicket W. Warrick en leerde hem enkele woordjes in haar taal. De altijd ongedulige Mace nam Cindel 's nachts mee om hun ouders te gaan zoeken. Ze verlieten de Ewok hut, en trokken de donkere wouden van Endor in. Zij werden aangevallen door een Borra, een hongerige Boar-Wolf, die de kinderen in een holle boom dreef. Mace en Cindel werden gered door Deej, die met zijn speren de Borra ombracht. Op het karkas van de Borra vonden zij de armbanden van Jeremitt en Catarine. De Ewoks vertelden de kinderen dat de Borra een huisdier was van de Gorax, en dat de ouders daar gevangen zouden moeten zitten. Caravan of Courage De Ewoks besloten om Cindel en haar broer Mace te helpen om hun ouders terug te vinden. Deej Warrick vroeg daarom advies aan Logray, de medicijnman van zijn stam. Met zijn magische lantaarn kon Logray in de grot van de Gorax zien, en hij zag dat Jeremitt en Catarine nog leefden. Deej verzamelde een groep Ewoks om de tocht naar de grot te maken. Logray had voor iedere deelnemer van de "Karavaan der Dapperheid" een geschenk dat hulp zou bieden op deze tocht. Cindel kreeg van Logray de magische Candle of Pure Light, een kaars die nooit op zou branden. De karavaan kwam na een tijd aan bij de grot van de Gorax. Wicket en Cindel bleven bij de ingang, terwijl Mace met de oudere Ewoks naar binnen ging. Met de magische kaars kon Cindel de hulp inroepen van Queen Izrina, de koningin van de Wisties. De Wisties konden op een cruciaal moment de Gorax afleiden en deze werd door de Ewoks verslagen. Jeremitt en Catarine werden bevrijd. Battle for Endor thumb|200px|Cindel in haar eentje Na enige maanden had Jeremitt de familie cruiser weer gerepareerd. Voor dat ze echter konden opstijgen van Endor werden de Towani familie en de Ewoks aangevallen door een menigte van Marauders. De brute wezens vermoordde Jeremitt, Catarine en Mace, Cindel bleef als enige van haar familie in leven. Cindel ontsnapte samen met Wicket en de Marauders, onder leiding van King Terak, vingen de overige Ewoks en namen ze mee naar hun kasteel. De Marauders hadden het idee dat de Towani familie in het bezit was van magische krachten, omdat zij de energiebron van het schip als een mysterieuze kracht zagen. Terak beveelde de Dathomirian Nightsister Charal om Cindel op te sporen en haar naar zijn kasteel te brengen. Ondertussen overleefden Cindel en Warrick de wildernis van Endor, waarbij ze net konden ontsnappen aan een Mantigrue. Zij kwamen aan bij een hut in het midden van het woud. Daar woonde Noa Briqualon, een man die ook op de maan was gestrand, samen met zijn vriend Teek, die afkomstig was van Endor zelf. Hoewel hij eerst erg nors en onaardig overkwam werd Noa later een vriend van Cindel en Wicket. De heks Charal, die in staat was om van vorm te veranderen, lokte Cindel weg van Noa's hut en nam haar mee naar het kasteel van Terak. Daar moest Cindel van hem de magische kracht uit de energiecel tot leven wekken. Omdat dit een onmogelijke opgave was, en Cindel er dus niet in slaagde zijn bevel uit te voeren, werd ze gevangen gezet in de kerkers van Terak's kasteel, waar ook Charal opgesloten werd. Noa, Teek en Wicket drongen het kasteel van de Marauders binnen en hielpen Cindel en alle Ewoks te ontsnappen. Met de Marauders op de hielen vluchtten de ontsnapte gevangenen het bos in, waar Noa's schip lag. Met behulp van de energiecel uit het Towani schip kon Noa de wapens van het schip inschakelen en Terak met zijn mannen verjagen. Tijdens het gevecht kreeg Terak Cindel te pakken, en was van plan haar te ruilen voor de energiecel. Maar met behulp van de sling van Wicket kon de magische ring van Charal, die Terak om zijn nek droeg, worden geactiveerd. Door de vrijkomende kracht werd Terak verkoold, en de dreiging van de Marauders was voorbij. Nu het schip van Noa gereed was, koos Cindel ervoor om met hem terug te keren naar de geciviliseerde werelden. Met tranen in haar ogen nam zij afscheid van de Ewoks, vooral van Wicket, haar beste vriend in de nare tijden die zij achter de rug had. Black Fleet Crisis (EU) Jaren later werd Cindel lid van de New Republic en ging in de journalistiek. Tijdens de Black Fleet Crisis ontving zij de zogenaamde Plat Mallar tapes van Admiral Dayson. Hier op stond het gelekte verhaal van de enige overlevende van de aanval op Polneye door de Yevetha. Met dit verslag wist Cindel medeleven te wekken onder de mensen van de New Republic. Achter de Schermen Cindel werd gespeeld in de beide Ewok-films door Aubree Miller Verschijning *Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure *Battle for Endor: An Ewok Adventure Bron *A Guide to the Star Wars Universe *The Essential Guide to Characters *Tyrant's Test *The Essential Guide to Warfare *Cindel Towani in de Databank category:Endorians category:Mensen category:Towani familie